lass es liebe sein
by KleineVogel
Summary: This is a vague overview of Prussia and Austria's relationship. Taking time and history as a dance and each alliance as a new partner in a dance. The inspiration for this fiction was "Lass es Liebe sein" sung by Adoro.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Simple.

This is a vague overview of Prussia and Austria's relationship. Taking time and history as a dance and each alliance as a new partner in a dance. The inspiration for this fiction was "Lass es Liebe sein" sung by Adoro.

Please leave a review at the end, I really would like to know what people thought of this and if I should do more like it.

* * *

><p>He sat alone, watching the others glide across the floor. Each had a partner, not all happy with the arrangement but none the less continuing, changing when the opportunity presented itself. New people joined the dance, some left to join the sides, but not the brunette male. He sat alone watching the dance unfold before him.<p>

His violet gaze was interrupted by a black glove and a male stepping into his line of vision. He blocked out everything else, forcing the watcher's eyes to travel upward. Violet orbs met red ones, a pale face that held a slight smirk to it. The gloved hand raised again in invitation, surprised the brunette placed his own white gloved hand into it. Quietly, he was pulled to his feet and guided out onto the dance floor by the silver haired male.

A hand rested on his middle, his other moving to the shoulder of the slightly taller male. One step and the dance began.

_- "I'll be your knight"_

"Who are you?" The question was blunt and rather forward. But it would be strange to expect anything less from a boy who looked like this one. His appearance, silver hair, piecing red eyes, pale skin, and a giant black cross on white robes just screamed crowd standout. Subtle would never be known to such a creature.

"I should ask that, these are my lands," came the reply from the other boy, almost equally as pale as the first, "You're the one that ran in here and attacked me," the brunette boy insisted holding a sword up.

"Saving you, you mean," was the reply as the first boy raised his own sword, grinning slightly at the thought of another fight.

"…You… you are right," the brunette replied lowering his weapon slightly, "I am Austria."

"Teutonic Knights Order. You suck at fighting."

Violet eyes stared at the ground, the words stung even though he knew them to be true. Austria's hand gripped his sword tighter, "S-so?" he replied looking back up, glaring at the other. There had been others to fight with him before, such as a friend that he had been mean to that left him. He was determined though to become stronger, win them back.

"Let me fight for you." Red eyes locked with violet ones desperate.

"Why?"

"I have no home, I would like one," the Knights Order replied, "And I'm an awesome fighter."

"Well, you did save me," Austria said slowly, "Yes, you can fight for me."

Smiling the blunt silver haired boy kneeled, crossing an arm over his chest at the other's feet. "Then from this day on I am your knight, and you are my lord."

Austria held out a hand intending to help him up, was surprised as it was grasped and the others lips touched it reverently.

"I am pleased to serve you, little master"

~oOo~

The brunette smiled, growing comfortable with his red eyed dance partner. The rolls would switch, the other would lead, then he. It was familiar, and he did not bother to look beyond it. Suddenly his wrist was gripped, a naked hand with no glove holding onto him tightly. He glanced at it, the one clasp with the black glove that had been his savor from the sidelines. Violet eyes watched scared as the black glove left, turning to look at its master to find the pale man stepping away, swinging to dance with another.

In the pale man's place stepped another, the one who had grabbed his wrist, the uncovered hand shifting to entwine fingers with his gloved ones. Richer dressed than the first dance partner, darker too, and a much friendlier smile, the brunette warmed to him.

Green eyes searched his and he found himself guiding the other uncovered hand to his waist taking lead in the dance. Boldly they moved, uncaring for others dancing, stealing the spotlight.

_-"You were mine, I'm a better choice"_

"Why are you going through with this?" The voice was harsh causing the brunette, Austria, to wince. Still he carried on with his work, anything to keep him from looking at the other in the room. Years had passed since the meeting and the other male, the Teutonic Knights Order, had stayed and served as promised. Not always the easiest person to get along with, he had proven his loyalty to the ends of the earth.

"It will strengthen my nation."

"I will leave if you do this." The tone had gotten quieter, more dangerous, hinting more at what the Order had become as time passed. Something powerful, and ready to seize control when the opportunity arose.

Austria closed his eyes swallowing roughly, he answered the statement quietly, "I know."

"And still you plan to marry him?"

"Yes," Austria turned to look at the other male. So much taller now than when they first met Austria was just slightly shorter than him still. Instead of a pure white tunic he now dressed in a two-tone tunic, Austria's own attire having evolved with the times but still in the same blue-purple color. The next words he said were probably some of the most hurtful he knew he'd ever mutter, "You are nothing, I have to marry an actual nation who can bring actual protection to the table."

The fist flying into his face had been unexpected knocking him to the ground. The brunette held his eye looking up at the other slightly fearful.

"I am a much better choice than him, Austria, and I will prove it to you!" with that the Teutonic Order turned and marched out of his home, and for the time, Austria's life.

"I am sorry to hear that he has left," the caring voice from the other doorway had Austria jerking to look over his shoulder suddenly.

"It is wrong to eavesdrop," Austria said standing, surprised as tan hands were suddenly there making sure he steadied himself. Brown messy hair, and green eyes, this was his future husband. The hands gently pried his away from his eye.

"I could hear him through the windows," was the simple reply, "that will bruise."

"It is fine, I want it to," Austria replied, "Spain, you are early." He went back to the busy work he had been doing.

"I suppose I am, but I could not wait to see my pale beauty. A gift," Spain replied setting a gold band on the table, "And there is more so that you may protect yourself."

Austria closed his eyes nodding, thankful for the kindness, but already missing his knight.

~oOo~

The brunette never grew quite as comfortable with his new dance partner, his attention always seemed elsewhere. But he had grown to like the darker skinned male, the ease of which he did everything, the passion in his moves. Sadly though, he turned and left, going for another, leaving the purple eyed brunette alone.

Another partner came, blond, but before the brunette could grow used to them they left. Then another blond hair a bit darker than the last, a taller bulky man followed after that. But none stayed long. The brunette remembered little more than their hair color and the attempts of richness in their clothing. The first finely dressed, much like a bird, the second much more practical but still trying to dazzle, the third the finest but seemingly outdated and backwards from the first two. But none where the white haired male he wished to see again. None wore the blue coat, the black gloves, or the infuriating smirk he wished to see.

A smaller hand grasped the brunette's. Womanly, delicate. She smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder but quickly moving to guide him back into the dance. He found himself smiling back at her, locking eyes with her green ones. Her strength reminded him of the tan man, as did her green eyes. Her confidence reminded him of the red eyed male. But her delicacy set her apart; he did not have to fight for the lead once the dance picked up. She allowed him to take it, helping where needed but trusting him completely.

"_He is what I protect now, a little of you, a little of me"_

Austria looked about his house that was slowly feeling larger and larger to him. He couldn't keep up with it all. Not since Spain left, or rather he finished with Spain. He had tried to form alliances with France, England, Russia, but none of them had really worked out for him. They served for a time, for a war, for a trade. But they had their empires and he had his. He wouldn't bow to their way.

"Mr. Austria," the brunette turned, smiling at seeing his maid. Hungary, she was always so thoughtful towards him, even now she had his tea for him.

"Thank you, Hungary," he said taking the small cup, looking back at his house.

"It isn't too much you know." She cut into his thoughts causing him to look back at her a bit surprised. "Not, not if you marry again."

Austria looked at the ring from Spain; he still refused to remove the band. "I know, I need money before it all comes crashing down."

"Allow me to help," Hungary said standing next to him looking at the house, "I have been here for a long time now. Allow me to help run this empire."

"Hungary… thank you, thank you so much."

~.~

"Why won't you come to me for a marriage? I've proven over and over again that I can beat you. That I can beat anyone you choose," Prussia stood in Austria's music room. He stayed near the door though, scowling at the brunette that refused to look at him. "I know you're looking, looking for someone to save your crumbling house."

"I found someone, she has beaten you before to restore what is mine"

"No, I still have that land. No one has taken it from me"

"But you have been defeated by one who was fighting for me." Austria looked back at the Prussian. His former knight, his greatest enemy. He might have changed his name from The Teutonic Knights Order to The Kingdom of Prussia, he might have become a country. An empire even. But he took what was not his, challenged the Austrian for his lands, was destroying the home he had once fought so hard to protect.

"Hungary? You are marrying her?" Prussia couldn't believe his ears. After all this time of trying to prove to Austria he was better. He was the empire now, the stupid confederacy that Austria had lead beginning to crumble. That little weasel decided to marry his maid, one who had served him so much like Prussia had before.

"Prussia, she cares for my empire, cares for me. Unlike you."

Prussia snarled, "Well, I might as well still introduce you to someone. Even though I'd rather storm out right about now for your stupidity."

"Introduce me?"

Prussia nodded stepping out of the room for a second. He came back in, a young boy holding his hand. Austria just stared at the blue eyed, blond haired youth.

"This is Germany. Well, the Confederation of Germany."

"He looks so like…"

"Ja, well, he isn't. He is Germany. A little of you, a little of me, all mine to protect."

Austria turned his gaze up to Prussia, "A little of me?"

"Ja, but you will never have a part in his growth. You have chosen your partner, and it is not me. Let's go Germany"

The boy bowed a little to Austria before turning with Prussia to leave. He didn't once say a word to the brunette nation, but Austria couldn't help but feel he had to be a part. A bit of Prussia, a bit of him… like their child. They could have been a family. He felt himself tear up but turned back to his piano, he would not go running and begging to Prussia.

~oOo~

The brunette had his dance interrupted again, a black glove grabbing his thin wrist. For a second the male was hopeful, but as he was turned to face the new dance partner his heart dropped. It wasn't the one he had hoped for. Instead he stared up into deep blue eyes.

He looked for the woman briefly but she had already been swept away in the movement of the dance. The brunette found himself attempting to lead his new partner, the blond being stiff in his movements. They were sure of themselves but seemed to wish to carve a new path instead of following the steps in the dance.

Quickly the purple eyed male gave into what the blond wished, allowing him to move where he wished. The change throwing the whole dance into discord. But quickly enough his hand was being pressed into a different person's, another black glove. Wide eyed the purple eyed male stared into red orbs. An amused smirk floating across the other's features. His fingers tightened on the gloved hand as the blond passed him off.

Gently they moved back out onto the floor, the new steps still forced upon him, but he didn't mind. Not now that the white haired male was back with him, allowing him a degree of freedom that the blond had not allowed. A small smile touched his lips, despite the chaos around them.

- "_We will be together forever now"_

Austria rolled over, slowly waking from his sleep. He made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat as an arm was wrapped around his middle. The warm body attached to it quickly pressing against his back. "It is too early in the morning for your games, Prussia," he groaned as soft kisses were placed along his shoulder blade.

"I know," was the whispered reply, "No funny business, just proving to myself that you're really here."

Austria rolled over placing a hand on the other's cheek. "Yes, I am here, will you let me rest?"

"No," was Prussia's cheeky reply kissing him on the lips. "I have to leave again for the eastern front; I want all the time possible with you before I go."

"Refuse to go, stay."

"I refuse to let Germany handle it all alone, I will come back for you, Austria."

"Do what I do, stay here and help. There is so much to be done here" purple locked with red; red was the first to look away. Austria narrowed his eyes, "That is why you are leaving," he said quietly. He kissed the other, "It is keeping us together, the family you envisioned."

"I love you," was Prussia's quiet reply before returning the kiss, "I'll stay, just a few extra days."

"Thank you, I don't want this to end"

"Don't worry, it won't. We'll make sure of it," Prussia replied as Austria curled into him to fall back asleep. Listening to his steady breathing, a small smile rested on both of their faces at the peace they had found among the chaos.

~oOo~

The dance was slowly becoming familiar to him, the sudden changes in direction, and the disjointedness with the music. It helped that his partner knew the old dance, could slip it in now and then just for him. Allow him to lead with old ways when no one was looking.

Sadly, it all came to an end. Throwing the wrong person out of their dance the brunette found his partner pulled from his grasp. He would never forget the red eyes as they widened in fear, the gloved hand as it tried to tighten on his own. The brunette was not left alone for long, the tall blond from before taking his hand once again.

The blond was stricter than ever with the new dance, the brunette felt himself giving up. He didn't dare look up at the blue eyes that had gone cold. Instead he stared at the other's chest, at the black uniform, so different from his own white coat. No elaborate stitching, no cuffs, no cravat, no waist coat, a straight forward, perfectly tailored uniform to suit just him. The brunette closed his eyes, imagining the clothing of the ones who had been lost to him, the ones who had dressed like him. Had been more like him.

-The w_all, Prussia is dead_

Austria still could hardly believe how much time had passed since he had seen Prussia. He visited Germany as often as he could but mostly kept to himself. The blond had done well since the construction of the wall, but Austria knew despite his attitude he missed his brother.

Like he knew he missed the loud mouth but refused to let anyone know.

He knocked on the door lightly; it was funny how Germany refused to move out of Berlin. He knew his government had talked for a long time about just staying based in Bonn alone. Austria glanced over his shoulder, the view of the wall still clear from the stoop. Of course leaving would mean leaving Prussia behind.

The door opened the blond German standing in the doorway. "Austria , to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, stepping aside ushering him into the house. Austria couldn't help but think how polite Germany was, how unlike his brother he acted. Always trying to do the best for everyone, not just himself.

"I just wanted to know if you had heard anything about Prussia," he said as he walked past the blond. A hand clasping on his shoulder made him stop, the jerk so he faced the blond fully made him gasp. The shove had him looking up at Germany fearfully, their past together rushing to him, reminding him that the polite blond had a darker side. A side that so closely matched the demon Austria always made the elder out to be.

"Prussia is dead, East Germany is dead, whatever you want to call him; he is dead. It would be best if you forgot him too," Germany said staring down at the smaller male. He waited a minute as Austria tried to process the words but they just weren't sticking.

"He said he'd return. He'd return from the east." Austria said quietly, desperately, knocking Germany's hands away. He refused to believe Prussia would fail to return, Austria glanced out the door at the concrete wall. At the colorful drawings on it, the barbed wire, the city beyond. His knight was somewhere over there, and he would come back, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

~oOo~

The brunette stood alone among the sea of dancers. He looked about his purple eyes catching those of former partners. The tan man he danced with for so long, the strong woman who saved him from being lost, the richly dressed blond male who jumped from partner to partner with such practiced ease, the giant man who had scared him with his size, another blond with far too large of eyebrows who had only danced with him when it had been necessary. Finally, the blond who's bold steps had led him back to the red eyed male who had dragged him into this dance.

Purple searched blue, but there was no answer for the question he was trying to ask. Where was he? Where was the one with the red eyes? He was gone; the white haired male had disappeared. The brunette refused to give up finding the one he desired, but he refused to take another partner. Determined he left the dance floor, content to stay at the side watching as the others danced.

The brunette didn't feel like it was his dance anymore. The steps had changed, more grandeur, bragging trying to confuse the other dancers. It wasn't the subtlety he remembered, the quick steps, the movement with not only your partner but the rest out on the floor. Still, he felt like he could rejoin the dance if he found the one partner he was looking for.

_-The wall comes down_

Austria didn't even know why he had shown up. The border had actually been open for days. People had flowed back and forth for the first time in over forty years, so the fact that they were actually tearing down the sections around the gate today really weren't much of a surprise. Still, some part of him hoped that a silver mop of hair would show up among the East Germans there to celebrate.

"It is finally going to become a single Germany," he said quietly to himself. He almost didn't believe it to be true, but an area couldn't exist without representation. And the Soviet Union was crumbling; Russia could no longer manage the area. That was if it was true, that Prussia really was gone. After all these years, Austria still refused to believe the annoyance would actually disappear. He couldn't imagine Prussia managing though his disillusion first from Germany then by England to just give up and disappear. The emergence of East Germany had been proof of that, but Austria had never been granted permission to see the representation of the now gone country.

"Austria," the surprised voice of Germany came somewhere to his right. The brunette didn't bother to turn, still watching the masses hoping, praying, for a glimpse of Prussia. "What are you doing here?" Austria was forced to turn and looked up into the blue eyes of the German.

"I'm looking for him." He said curtly brushing the hand off his shoulder.

"You won't see him here."

"I'm not giving up hope."

"No, I mean he's not here, follow me." Germany said grabbing the brunette's arm dragging him away from the people. Away from the wall. Away from the hope that he could be reunited with the one he cared for.

~.~

"Why didn't you tell me?" where the first whispered words out of the Austrian's mouth upon seeing the one he had hoped for so long. Of course instead of an irritating smirk greeting him he stared across the room of a sleeping, half dead looking Prussia.

"I didn't think he'd make it this long, no one knows really. He… he came over when negations began to unify the countries. He was barely able to stand then, quickly he grew worse. I had guessed today he was going to disappear… but he hasn't, not yet."

Austria slowly went across the room, brushing back silver locks. He was surprised when eyelids fluttered open to look at him. "He won't," he said quietly smiling down at the confused look he was receiving.

"You don't know that for certain."

"A knight would never leave his lord. He'll be fine Germany, trust me," Austria said as a bandaged hand moved gripping his.

~oOo~

A white gloved extended towards the pale man. As quickly as it was extended a black one was placed into it. Almost reverently the owner of the white gloves, the brunette, helped the silver haired male he had been waiting for up.

This time it was he, the brunette, which escorted to the floor. It was he who began the dance. Red eyes connected with purple, hands tightened on each other slightly, movements got closer.

And the dance continued.

* * *

><p>Fin~<p>

I hope this was... enjoyable? It's meant to be rather vague at the dance parts never mentioning exactly who someone is.

This work is un-beta-ed. So if someone wishes to do that for me, I'd like that.


End file.
